


Professor Granger

by planetmystery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Sub Severus Snape, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetmystery/pseuds/planetmystery
Summary: Hermione teaches Severus a lesson. (Post-War)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Professor Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, it's me again! So this is my first Snamione attempt, be nice with me. Same old same old: Clara, my friend, helped me with the headcanon! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Alas, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

After last night, Hermione felt tired even to walk faster knowing she was late. She entered the teachers' room and instantly felt several looks on her. Especially his. She could feel the weight of that look in her bones. Trying to ignore him, she sat down at the Headmistress left side.

\- Now that Madam Granger has graced us with her illustrious presence, I believe it’s most prudent we summarize the instructions on Hogsmeade this weekend, shall we? - said the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts who was none other than Severus Snape. That now was staring at her with one eyebrow raised. _Infuriating man,_ her mind screamed. Hermione felt a fit of inexplicable anger when she heard him call her _Madam_. She's a damn teacher like him!

\- If the Deputy Headmaster does not mind, I would like to be called by my title of Professor, thank you very much. - Hermione clenched her teeth and lifted her nose even more, proud of the answer she offered. Snape just looked at her and she thought his eyebrow was going to hit the ceiling. Then, almost imperceptibly, the corner of his mouth arched in a wry smile that, hadn't she known him so well, she certainly would have missed.

Snape didn't comment and went on with the briefing as if nothing had happened. In the end, all the teachers got up and made their way to their respective classrooms. Just when Hermione was almost reaching the door, it closed with a crash in front of her.

\- What do you want? - she said, turning to Snape who was now mere inches away, looming over her and putting his wand back in the pocket of his cloak. As difficult as it was to ignore the bastard's musky male scent, she had to remain impassive if she wanted to prove a point.

\- Hm... I don't know, perhaps a good morning kiss? - he said, leaning down to capture her lips with his own. However, Hermione was faster and turned away quickly before he could reach her.

\- Perhaps... If you had thought about this before diminishing my authority in front of all the teachers. Be well. - and with a quick wave of her wand, she unlocked the door and left with heavy, furious steps. Snape just stared at the closed door through which Hermione had just left and could not contain the smile that appeared on his lips. _Definitely a force of nature when furious,_ he thought.

He tried to remain with his characteristic scowl throughout the day, but that became impossible whenever he passed by Hermione and caught a glimpse of the brunette's anger. If looks could kill, he was sure he would already be 7 feet under the ground. And that, Merlin knows why, only amused and excited him. _Sick bastard._ Yes, but he couldn't deny that the idea of his bossy and furious girlfriend was enough to set him on the edge of arousal.

* * *

At the end of the day, he threw his body on the sofa at the dungeons and waited for her. However, he didn’t have to wait too long, for she stormed into the living room half an hour later. Scowling and stomping, she made her way straight to the loo without so much as glancing at him. She spent long fifteen minutes on the bath before stepping out, dressed in her nightie. Hermione began to fix their bed to sleep while feeling Severus’ gaze on her. When he got up from the sofa and started walking towards her, she simply laid on the bed and covered herself from head to toe. 

Severus watched her covered body for long seconds before letting out a deep sigh and head towards the loo himself. _Insufferable woman._ After his bath, he went through his boxers drawer and found one to sleep in. Severus walked to the bed and snuck in under the covers, staring at the ceiling. 

\- Hermione… - he called, after a few moments in complete silence, moving his body on her direction and gently touching her covers. He knew she wasn’t asleep.

\- Do you think I am not qualified? Is that it? Because if it is, Severus, I suggest you go after another woman that meets your standards! - she swiftly sat on the bed, glaring at him. - If you think I am not worthy of my title then, by all means, find another woman. - she was breathing heavily through her nose. - How about Narcissa Malfoy? Is she worthy enough for you to dignify her with your respect? - she was getting flushed and the words were coming out of her mouth like gunshots.

\- Are you quite finished, Hermione? - Severus had to raise his voice for her to stop speaking. - Because if you are I would like to say that you are speaking utter nonsense. - his voice was measured and calm. She was going to start speaking again but he raised his hand to stop her. - If you’d let me explain earlier at the teacher’s room I would have said that I called you _Madam_ because I adore seeing you bossy and angry, pure and simple, you insufferable woman. - he raised his eyebrow and smirked as she gaped.

\- What? You - she stared at him, silently. - You wicked man! I can’t believe you let me go through the _entire_ day thinking that you thought less of me because… I don’t even know why! Because you like to see me angry... - Hermione was at a loss for words.

\- I could never think less of you, Hermione. About anything. Surely you remember that it was _you_ that said to me once that I should stop assuming that you always thought the worst of me. Well, this is me throwing your words back at you. - she was smiling like a fool to his soothing words. - But I must apologise for the stress I caused you. It was never my intention to see you so angry. - she glared at him again. - Well, technically it was, but I did not intend to make you doubt about my feelings towards you. - he was looking down at the mattress when she lifted his chin and kissed him.

His hands instantly flew to her mane of curls as she dwelled on his scent, his taste and the feeling of his tongue against hers. The way he was swirling his way through her mouth and his hands on her scalp was sending pulses of arousal straight to her pussy. She lightly brushed her knuckles over his raging erection and he involuntarily bucked his hips.

\- I believe… - she said between kisses. - that a lesson is in order for you. - she pushed him down on the mattress, receiving his infamous raised eyebrow in response. - You said you like when I’m bossy. - she gave him a mischievous grin and started trailing a path of kisses down to his navel.

\- I can hardly see how _this_ is going to be a lesson. - she dismissed his comment and continued to kiss her way down. 

Reaching his erection, she placed an open-mouthed kiss on its tip through the black boxers. Watching him hiss in anticipation, she snatched his boxers and tossed it to the floor. If there’s one thing that Severus Snape should be proud of is his cock. It wasn’t very large, but not small by any means. Perfectly veined, trimmed, curved and uncircumcised, but large enough for the entire tip to be fully out when erect. Just the perfect size and girth to drive Hermione into madness. Or any woman, if they were lucky enough.

Hermione gave a tentative lick around its tip and Severus groaned. Then she started licking in small circles before opening her mouth and slide down to his shaft, bobbing up and down several times. When his tip reached the back of her throat, his hips bucked up and Hermione knew he was close. So she stopped. Severus tried to reach for her, but she moved away. Instead, she straddled him, purposedly sitting on his cock, but not taking him yet and started to take off her nightie in a slow and sensual way while she rolled her hips on him. 

Yanking the piece of clothing through her head, her round breasts were now on display and she knew precisely what to do to achieve what she desired. She sucked two of her fingers and placed them on her breast, circling the nipple. Severus was entranced by her and utterly on the edge.

\- Hermione, please, let me… - she stopped her little show to smile. She knew what he wanted.

\- I’ll let you when you call me _Professor_ Granger. - she stated, purposedly evidencing the word. Severus stared into her eyes, not quite believing in what he’d heard.

\- Hermione, I apologized. - his voice was quite desperate and husky with desire.

\- I know and I accepted your apologies. This is me getting my revenge. - she smiled again. - Say it, Severus. Or this stops now. - her voice getting bossy all of a sudden. She felt his cock twitch under her.

\- Please, Professor Granger. Would you be so kind as to let me bury myself inside you until we both forget our given names? - he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but with a hint of desperation and amusement.

\- Now that’s better. - she giggled as she adjusted herself to slide down on his cock, earning a groan followed by a hiss from him. 

Severus buried his hands on her hips as she grabbed the headboard and started to furiously ride him. Rolling and wiggling her hips above him, while he groaned and moaned and hissed in serious desperation. She contracted around him and his hips bucked up violently.

\- This was supposed to make you suffer, you know? Not for you to be enjoying it. - she said a little angry. Severus let out a throaty laugh and pushed her down for a hungry kiss, meeting his hips a few times with hers.

\- The angrier you get, the more aroused I become. - he whispered in her ear.

And a few more thrusts were enough to make them reach their orgasms. Hermione slid off of him and collapsed on the bed, utterly sated. She felt a pair of long arms wrap around her and sighed, blissfully.

\- That was the most delicious revenge possible. I wish my previous punishments were as good as this. - he whispered to her, only to hear her giggling before falling asleep in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Severus woke up to several _clinks_ coming from the loo and squinted to see Hermione coming out fully dressed for the day. Then she stopped in front of the mirror to tame her wild curls a bit and Severus found himself unable to look away.

\- Good morning. - she caught him staring and smiled to herself. - Breakfast is over there. Winky prepared it for us. - she gestured to the table and he mumbled something before standing up to use the loo. She stared at his dangling half erection and then at his buttocks when he passed by her.

\- Enjoying the view? - she heard him ask before entering. Giggling to herself, she smoothed her robes and hair and prepare to leave for the day, but decided to wait a few moments. Severus stepped out and walked towards her wearing a fresh pair of black boxers. 

\- I have to go. Enjoy your morning off, how I wish I had that today… - she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips and walked towards the door.

\- Have a good day, Professor Granger. - she heard him say behind her and suddenly stopped on her tracks, smiling.

\- Oh, learned how to address me properly, have we? - she continued to smile mischievously, arching one eyebrow of her own in a perfect imitation of him.

\- Oh, I don’t know… Perhaps I’ll forget it before tonight. Who knows? - he watched her, smirking. Narrowing her eyes to him and still smiling, she turned around and headed for the door.


End file.
